The invention relates to a pneumatic extraction head for underwater debris, in particular sand and gravel, comprising a housing, a base plate located at the bottom of the housing and forming an inlet opening for the debris and a flange plate located at the top of the housing for connection with an extraction pipe and a compressed air duct.
An extraction head of this type is known from DE-OS 22 41 526. With this extraction head, the extraction capacity is often not at an optimum due to the fact that compressed air is supplied only from the side and the debris inlet opening also extends laterally. In addition, this extraction head is subject to considerable, unsymmetric wear and tear which necessitates frequent servicing and repair.